


A Day In The Life of Solution

by echoeagle3



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoeagle3/pseuds/echoeagle3
Summary: A story in the Overlord universe about a day that could potentially have occurred to one of the Pleiades maids Solution.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Day In The Life of Solution

_Is this going to be another eventless day?_ Solution Epsilon sighs as this is the first thought upon waking up in the morning. Taking stock of her body she realizes that she was in her human form. Long curly blonde hair and voluptuous curves that befit an extremely attractive human woman. She was not human though. She was a type of heteromorphic slime creature called a shoggoth. I can even stay in this form while sleeping now? Looking like a human did not bother her at all though. After all this was the form chosen for her by the supreme beings, the ultimate rulers of The Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

There was now only one remaining supreme being however. The overlord who has chosen to call himself Ainz Ooal Gown. It was to this great man that she now owes her absolute loyalty. Solution raises her naked body from her bed and moves to the closet. There was only one outfit within. While this may bring about some concerns on constantly wearing dirty clothes, she, as well as others in her position, clean their equipment daily. The maid uniform that she begins putting on only has the appearance of typical clothing. In actuality, this outfit was powerful war gear.

With strapping on her thigh high armored boots she was fully dressed and prepared to face the day. _Not that anything is likely to happen._ A knock on her door sounded and though she knew who it was, she asks anyway as a form of etiquette. The girl on the other side replies respectfully

“It is Decrement. I have come to clean your room.”

“The door is open, you may proceed.”

The girl who enters was also wearing a maid uniform, though hers was certainly not meant for battle. The girl, Decrement immediately sets to her task of cleaning. In order not to get in her way, Solution heads out of the room. Now walking down the immaculate hallway the blonde maid couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy towards Decrement. Though both of them were maids in service to Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown, they were not the same. Decrement was a maid in the way that humans typically thought of maids. She was in charge of cleaning and other simple chores that might be asked of her.

Solution was a battle maid. As a member of the Pleiades they focused on combat. While the normal maids looked up to the Pleiades as idols, Solution still found herself a bit jealous. The normal maids never went a day without work. They always had their duties to fulfill and their structured schedule even included days when they could personally attend to the master of all, Lord Ainz.

After she had finished her last assignment, gathering information in the kingdom, Solution found herself without any work. This was the reason for her current state of melancholy. _I wish Lord Ainz would give me a job to do._ She could not voice her complaints to him though as such a thing would be outrageously rude. All she could do was have faith in what was surely his master plan. What made things worse was that it wasn’t even all the battle maids were jobless. Naberal was chosen to be Lord Ainz’s adventuring companion when he traveled as Momon. Similarly, Lupusregina was in charge of watching over that human village that Lord Ainz placed some importance on. While Solution had previously had a job, it was a temporary one.

Arriving at her destination, Solution opens the door into a room that was set aside for the Pleiades. It was a kind of common area where the battle maids could meet, plan strategies for missions, or relax on standby while awaiting orders. Their deputy leader, Yuri Alpha, held daily meetings for each of the maids to report on what was going on. These gatherings also tended to double as tea parties.

“Hello Entoma” Solution greets the other person in the room

“Hi Solution.”

Entoma Zeta was sitting at the large round table in the center of the room. Her two insectoid like claw hands were creating a barricade within which she toyed with a tiny cockroach. Solution sits in the seat next to her and says

“You know you shouldn’t have your bugs on the table. Yuri will scold you for it if she finds out.”

Entoma pauses for a moment, she murmurs as she thinks what to do. Looking up at Solution, the insect maid pleads

“She won’t if you don’t tell her.”

There were some among the Pleiades that found bugs to be gross and unclean. With that in mind, Yuri had declared that the table upon which they had their tea parties must always be bug free. Solution however, was not one of those maids. Infact, out of all of the maids she probably got along with Entoma the best. That doesn’t mean she did not get along with the other maids though. The whole of the Pleiades were quite friendly with each other. The fact that Entoma was an Arachnoid and a entromancer who wielded the powers of various insect like creatures, made a couple of the maids a tad grossed out. This was why, Solution, not having an issue with that  
at all, got along better with her.

“I won’t tell if you remove it right now.”

With that, Entoma pierces the roach with her claw and brings it up to her mouth underneath her humanlike mask. The way in which Entoma eats bugs like this is also something that some find grotesque. Once again though, it seemed perfectly natural to Solution. After all, it was the fate of the strong to devour the weak was it not?

Apparently, Entoma had cleaned up at the perfect time. Moments later the next to arrive at their morning meeting/tea party was Yuri herself. The deputy leader says

“Good morning you two.”

“Morning Yuri.” they both reply.

The deputy leader, a bespectacled woman with her black hair tied up in a bun begins preparing the tea.

Conversation ground to a halt. Any talk regarding business would wait until the meeting officially started. As for personal non business talk, well there was nothing to say. Yuri did not at all have any similar hobbies to either Solution or Entoma. While the two lower ranked maids had a decent amount in common with each other, they would not speak of such things in front of Yuri. They had enough respect for Yuri’s position as deputy leader to not converse about subjects she would find distasteful.

Fortunately it was only another minute before the door opened and the next maid arrived. The sleek sable haired ponytail of Narberal Gamma appeared and exchanges greetings with the others. She takes the seat next to Solution. While there was no assigned seating the maids always gravitated to the same spots. This was mostly based on moral alignments or how comfortable they were with each other. On either side of Entoma would be Solution and Lupusregina with Shizu next to Lupus. Lastly, Yuri would be next to Narberal.

As Yuri finishes the tea preparations the last two Pleiades arrive. CZ2128 Delta, usually called Shizu, arrived later usually because she was extremely popular among the normal maids. Her long orange hair, small stature and many actions she took were quite cute. The normal maids all clamour for her to have breakfast with them.

Lupusregina Beta then bursts into the room with thunderous energy as she loudly apologizes

“So sorry for being last all the time. Got to do a morning check on the village before I can come.”

The dark skinned redhead with two long braids takes her seat and breaks the general quiet of the room

“So, anyone have fun last night? You have to share the juicy details.”

Yuri sets down the teapot and commands

“The meeting is starting. Place teacups for everyone.”

Lupusregina was by far the most energetic of the maids. Her usual demeanor was hotblooded. In response to the command, Lupus does a salute and replies

“Right away big sis!”

She hurriedly gets the teacups and puts them in front of each of the six chairs. Yuri, finally sits down and is the first one to partake of the tea. Narberal and Lupus are also quick to pour theirs, then Shizu gets some after they do. Entoma never had any and Solution usually only took some to be polite. Neither of them found tea to be to their tastes. Now with everyone here and with their tea, Yuri starts the meeting.

“Let’s begin our reports. I am continuing to assist Lady Albedo in her administrative tasks as well as learning from her. Nothing unusual occurred yesterday.”

Like clockwork, everyone starts giving their updates, moving next to Naberal.

“Lord Ainz is currently occupied with other matters. This means that I have informed the adventurer’s guild in E-Rantel that Momon has accepted a request which will take him some time to complete. As of now I am on standby with no pressing orders.”  
Solution was next. While she did want to complain, it was not right to do in a formal setting. Perhaps she could feel as though she could voice such frustration after the meeting when they were chatting freely. Narberal was very good at sounding business-like, so Solution used her words to give her report.

“I am on standby with no pressing orders.”

Entoma looks at Solution’s frown and lowers her head in a sad motion. Her report followed the trend

“I am on standby with no pressing orders.”

The team’s energetic redhead spoke next

“As Lord Ainz commanded I am watching over Carne Village. I spend most of my time around there. I don’t show myself to the villagers much, unless I’m going to scare them though. They get so jumpy, it’s funny. I will be heading back towards the village after this meeting.”

Finally there was Shizu

“No orders.”

She was not a very talkative girl that’s for sure. Now Yuri speaks

“This ends our official reports. If anyone would like to make a comment on something feel free to do so.”

Lupusregina, being the most tactless person in the group decides to say what others had been thinking.

“Pretty awful that so many of us aren’t doing anything. I’m sure we could all be helping Lord Ainz with something.”

There was a collective gasp among the group, after a moment of shock Yuri reprimands her.

“You are too bold Lupus. If you had said that in front of Lord Ainz it would have been unforgivable. It is our sole purpose in life to do whatever Lord Ainz wishes of us. If he wishes us to sit idle and do nothing, then that is what we must do.”

As much as it pained Solution, Yuri was right. The frustration she feels at not having an assignment was nothing compared to the despair she would feel if Lord Ainz was not with them. When all the other supreme beings abandoned them only Lord Ainz remained. All the residents of Nazarick were eternally grateful. They could not possibly do anything to seem that they did not appreciate him. Lupus looked sorry as she apologized

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to offend Lord Ainz. I will be more careful in the future.”

Solution wasn’t so sure she was actually sorry. Lupusregina was incredibly skilled at acting and hiding her true self. She knew this because she was also skilled at the same things. After another moment Lupus speaks again to say

“Well, I gotta get back to the village. You know how weak humans can be, you take your eyes off them for a second and they are getting flattened.”

With that the redhead rushed out the door. Another few moments pass accompanied only by the drinking of tea. Soon enough, Yuri speaks.

“I do have an errand that Lady Albedo wished for me to do. So…” She pauses as she gets up. Perhaps it was because she felt some sense of responsibility to the other maids as a leader. More likely though, her somewhat kinder personality lead her to offering these next words.

“Lady Albedo, being the Guardian Overseer, has many tasks that need completed. It is possible she might welcome more assistance.”

The deputy lead didn’t say another word as she exited the room. Everyone who remained however, knew exactly what she was trying to say.

“Yuri’s nice.”

Shizu says in her terse, robotic manner. Solution thought she was a bit too nice, but that was another thing she was not about to voice aloud. Even so, she was still going to take advantage of the situation. The blonde maid stands up and says  
“I suppose I’ll accept that kindness of hers.”

Solution waves to the others and departs herself. She had heard that when Lord Ainz was away from Nazarick that Lady Albedo spent a good deal of her time in his bedroom. Solution however, was a bit too anxious to just start off with going straight to that supreme being’s room. She was hoping that Lady Albedo was actually working in her own office. With that in mind the slime maid walks towards the Overseer’s office.

On her way there Solution was stopped a few times by different normal maids. They all greeted her and wanted to chat for a minute before returning to work. While it was true that many of the normal maids adored Shizu for being small and cute. There were others that idolized Solution and her more mature charms. Eventually she arrives in front of the doors to Lady Albedo’s office. She knocks and hears the Overseer’s voice herself.

“Who is it?”

“Lady Albedo, I am Solution of the Pleiades.”

“You may enter.”

Inside the beautiful succubus Albedo sat at a desk covered in paperwork. While she wasn’t one of the supreme beings, she was as close to them as one could get. Solution was a bit nervous. She kneeled down before the desk and waited to be acknowledged. A few moments later, the overseer puts down the document she was looking at and says

“What brings you here?”

Solution decided to leave Yuri out of this as she answers

“I was hoping that perhaps you may have a mission that you could entrust to me.”

Albedo appears slightly confused for a moment before speaking to herself.

“Ah, some of the Pleiades haven’t had much work lately have they.”

She rummages through some of her documents before finding the one she searched for. After giving it a look over she directly addressed Solution.  
“I understand and admire your drive to work and serve Nazarick. I feel it is only right for me to respond to that desire. Lord Ainz is very interested in the abilities known as martial arts. For this purpose we have been engaged in searching for any individuals that may possess strong martial arts so that we can study them and potentially make use of them. There is a traveling mercenary band crossing nearby Nazarick. I was thinking of who to designate the task of investigating them to, and I suppose you will do.”

“I would love to take on this mission.”

“You are not to immediately kill them. The goal is to gauge their strength to see if they possess any strong martial arts. If they do then you are to take whatever measures necessary to bring them back to Nazarick alive. Any that are too weak, you may do with what you will.”

This was better then should could have hoped for. A chance to collect several new humans to toy with. _Ahhh… I can’t wait._ Solution could not contain the sinister grin from emerging on her face.

______________________________________________________________________

Solution was an assassin class combatant. Hiding in the shadows and ambushing her targets was what she should be doing. However, if she did that she would end up killing the mercenaries without giving them a chance to fight back. As much as it may sit poorly with her instincts as an assassin, Solution had no choice but to stand in the middle of the road in clear view. The group approaching her consisted of about a dozen men. As they grew close enough to see her a mixture of surprise and lust filled their voices. Some were saying things like

“Is that a maid outfit? What is a maid doing here?”

Others let out more vulgar words

“Look at the tits on her. We should take her with us and her enjoy her to the fullest.”

They were whispering of course, but the fact that they didn’t believe she could hear them already painted them in a disappointing light. _Well if they are all weaklings then that means I get to play with so many._ Finally the troop stood in front of her and the man who walks up to speak was probably the leader. At least, Solution assumed him to be.  
“It is a rare sight to see such a beautiful woman on the road. May I ask your name?”

The slime maid was glad that she didn’t have to act here. She replies with barely contained excitement.

“Solution Epsilon. May I ask who among you is the strongest?”

A bit of an unusual question to ask right away but not one that surprised them much. The man out in front who spoke before answers

“I am. Could it be that you are interested in strong men?”

“Yes. Things will go very well for you if you are strong.”

The group chuckles, clearly thinking something lewd. The leader, showing a smile of complete confidence asks

“Then how shall I prove to you how strong I am?”

“Attack me with your most powerful strike.”

The leader loses his smile and looks rather appalled by the suggestion. He responds

“It doesn’t feel right to cut down an unarmed lady. Especially such a pretty one.”

Solution frowns. _After all your vulgar jeers and clearly lewd desires, now you are going to act noble? Disgusting._

“I’m afraid must insist.”

The man was becoming a bit more uncomfortable as he replies

“Even if you say so, I can’t bring myself to strike you with such a powerful blow.”

_It seems he needs motivation._

Solution’s body was capable of expanding and contracted as she willed it, up to a certain limit. Such was the abilities of shoggoth slimes. With this she can keep an arsenal of weaponry compacted into a small space of her body. These sorts of hidden weapons also fit perfectly with her assassin class.

_This human clearly thinks he is going to kill me if he attacks. I don’t feel much power from him at all though. So let’s test one of his subordinates._

Calling up a simple throwing knife into the palm of her hand she then casually throws it at one of the men standing behind the leader. The knife impacted the man’s head and killed him instantly. While Solution expected as much she couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment. She voices her thoughts out loud.

“Unable to dodge or deflect something of that level is pathetic. Honestly, there should be a certain degree of strength required to even call yourself a warrior.”

The leader looked at his fallen subordinate and then back at Solution, completely in shock. The maid mocks him

“Are you feeling like attacking me now? I would use all the power you possess if I was you.”

Not replying, the leader draws his sword and activates his martial arts

“Ability boost.”

Then raising the blade over his head he shouts

“Power slash!”

The sword emits a red glow as he brings it down upon Solution, swiping her face. The weapon did cut into her body, but something was wrong. Instead of slicing through flesh and bone, it felt like he had just cut into a viscous liquid. Looking at her the man sees his sword stuck inside her face. There was no blood or anything to indicate she was harmed. Solution began moving her arm and the man immediately lets go of his sword and jumps back. Reaching up, the slime maid pulls the sword out of her face with a plop sound.

“Is that all? Is that the limit of your strength?”

The man was frozen by shock. Solution sighs as she speaks to herself  
“I don’t understand why Lord Ainz cares about these martial arts. They don’t seem to amount to much. Though I suppose it is foolish to think I can understand a supreme being’s thoughts.”

One of the mercenaries in the back of the group turns around and begins running away. Solution, using the assassin technique ‘Shadow Traversal’ melds into the men’s shadows hopping between them until she arrived at the one closest to the man who had begun to flee. Using another skill, ‘Shadow Dash’ she bursts out of the man’s shadow and catches up to the one fleeing. Then she perfectly flows from the dash into the assassin’s signature skill, ‘Assassinate’ decapitating the cowardly mercenary in one blow.

Solution of course did not have to use so many of her skills and catch the runner in such a showy way. She could have simply thrown a knife at him like she had before. However, she did it this way in order to truly drive despair into the remaining mercenaries. Considering their low level, to them what just happened probably looked as though she vanished and then immediately appeared standing before the now headless man. Solution wore a sinister, sadistic grin as she informs the rest of the men

“All of you belong to me now. Anyone else who tries to run won’t receive such a quick death. We are going to have a good time together. It’s going to be fun. Well, it is for me at least.”

_____________________________________________________________________

The beautiful blonde haired maid was humming a calming melody with her smooth voice. She had a gentle smile as she walked down the ornate hallway of Nazarick’s ninth floor. It wasn’t long before she ran into Lupusregina who was returning from her watch. The red haired maid asks

“You look happy Sol. Something good happen?”

“I got some lovely playthings earlier. One of them is accompanying me now.”

She gently pats her belly.

Lupusregina makes a pitying face.

“Ah, sucks to be them I guess.”

“He has been screaming quite a lot. That is why I have been singing a soothing lullaby. I think humans feel calmed by it.”

“Well, try not to use him up too fast. Who knows when you might be able to get another.”

“Of course. We are going to be together for a very long time.”


End file.
